This invention relates to back scrubbers for bathing, specifically to an improved method for holding a mesh sponge for the purpose of bathing hard to reach areas of the body.
The dilemma of how to wash one""s back is as old as bathing itself. A washcloth held at the corners with one hand at the shoulder and the other at the waist works for some people but is very awkward and washcloths do not lather well with liquid soap. Brushes, Loofahs and other sea grass type back scrubbers are often harsh and also do not lend themselves to lathering with liquid soap. Back scrubbers incorporating a mesh sponge are somewhat better because they lather very well with liquid or bar soap, rinse easily, dry fast and come in an assortment of colors to match the decor of the bathroom. However, these mesh sponge type back scrubbers do not securely hold the sponge to facilitate bathing and/or are designed in such a way that only a small portion of the sponge is used making them very inefficient.
The prior art in back scrubbers has many faults, but the main problem with all of these back scrubbers is that you must first apply soap before use, and few people go to the trouble of rinsing one item just to soap up another.
To summarize, there are a variety of back scrubbers and back brushes on the market, but many of them are not conducive to lathering, are harsh to the skin, or are not designed well for use with a mesh sponge. The primary problem with back scrubbers though, is that they require soaping before use.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are in its overall design. Its uniqueness lies in the manner in which the back scrubber loads and uses the same mesh sponge that has already had soap applied for use in bathing the arms and body front. It takes only a few seconds to load a common mesh sponge and begin bathing your back, legs, feet or any other area of the body, without having to bend or stretch. While other back scrubbers require the use of a separate sponge or brush, this unique product requires only one soaping of a common mesh sponge.
Its bell shaped head is designed to securely hold and push forward the surfaces of the mesh sponge providing a wide and stable surface for scrubbing. The design also incorporates a hip actuated spring mechanism, which makes it easy to load and unload.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.